Higashi Setsuna/Image Gallery
Profiles Eas.jpg|Eas (Toei Animation) passionasahi.jpg|Cure Passion (TV Asahi) setsunaasahi.jpg|Setsuna (TV Asahi) setsunadance.jpg|Setsuna in dance outfit (TV Asahi) Curepassion l.jpg|Cure Passion (Toei Animation) Hisashi Kagawa works - Cure Passion profile .png|Cure Passion profile by Fresh Pretty Cure character designer Hisashi Kagawa FPC movie-BD art gallery-07-Higashi Setsuna winter clothes.png|Winter clothes (from the movie's Bluray art gallery) FPC movie-BD art gallery-08-Higashi Setsuna dealer outfit.png|Dealer outfit (from the movie's Bluray art gallery) passionmovieprofile.jpg|Cure Passion from Fresh Pretty Cure!: Omocha no Kuni wa Himitsu ga Ippai!? Cure Passion.JPG|Cure Passion from Pretty Cure All Stars DX 2: Kibou no Hikari - Rainbow Jewel o Mamore! Fg54h56fg4h65gf4j.jpg|Cure Passion profile in Pretty Cure All Stars DX 3: Mirai ni Todoke! Sekai wo Tsunagu Niji☆Iro no Hana passionDX3 full.jpg|Cure Passion from Pretty Cure All Stars DX 3: Mirai ni Todoke! Sekai wo Tsunagu Niji☆Iro no Hana Dx3-cure-passion.jpg|Cure Passion in Pretty Cure All Stars DX 3: Mirai ni Todoke! Sekai wo Tsunagu Niji☆Iro no Hana Chara_fr_chara_04.png|Cure Passion profile in Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage: Mirai no Tomodachi cure-passion1.png|Cure Passion's Full Stance from Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage: Mirai no Tomodachi passion.newstage2.jpg|Cure Passion profile in Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 2: Kokoro no Tomodachi Stage2.Passion.PNG|Cure Passion's full stance from Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 2: Kokoro no Tomodachi New.Stage2.Passion.PNG|Cure Passion's Special Blackboard Profile for New Stage 2 tumblr_lwzsv5aZnO1r6zl1uo4_400-1.png|Cure Passion Stance NS315.jpg|Cure Passion profile in Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3: Eien no Tomodachi Cure.Passion.full..jpg|Cure Passion poster from Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3 Cure_Passion New Stage 3.png|Cure Passion pose from Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3: Eien no Tomodachi c07_4_main.png|Cure Passion's profile from Pretty Cure All Stars: Haru no Carnival♪ Cure Passion Kiseki no Mahou.png|Cure Passion's profile from Pretty Cure All Stars: Minna de Utau♪ Kiseki no Mahou! Adultfreshcures.jpeg|Setsuna as an adult Cure Passion Hugtto Movie Profile.png|Cure Passion's profile from HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Memories Infant Cure Passion.png|Infant Cure Passion Profile for HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Memories CurePassionMovie.JPG|Second profile of infant Cure Passion from HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Memories Setsuna's Casual Cloths.jpg|Setsuna's casual clothes as seen in the anime Early Concept of Cure Passsion Eas.jpg|Early Concept of Cure Passion / Eas from the kagawa hisa × umakoshi yoshihiko battle heroine drawing & design technique Screenshots Eas Fpc01a.jpg|Eas full body FPC07Eas.png|Eas holds the Lucky Clover that she got from Love. FPC07EasAngry.png|Eas' face (close up) Eas is bored.jpg|Eas is bored FPC episode 19 tittle.jpg|Eas along with the Nakisakebe card Eas using Nakisakebe card for the second time.jpg|Eas using Nakisakebe card for the second time Eas suffering by Nakisakebe card.jpg|Eas suffering by Nakisakebe card FPC23-Eas in the rain.png|Eas in episode 23 FPC episode 23 tittle.jpg|Eas shown with Passion FPC episode 25 tittle.jpg|Eas versus Passion Eas smirks.jpg|Eas smirks FEas.jpg|Eas ready to fight SEas.jpg|Eas looks up to the light FBPeachEas.jpg|Eas and Peach's fight begins EPeachEas.jpg|Exhausted Eas and Peach on the ground Higashi Setsuna Fpc01..as.jpg|Setsuna in the first episode Easy0201.jpg|Eas in her Higashi Setsuna disguise. FPC07 tittle.jpg|Setsuna with the Lucky Clover necklace FPC07SetsunaLinkrun.png|Setsuna tries to get Love's Linkrun. E9e9e6e6.jpeg|Setsuna holding her Linkrun. FPC episode 26 tittle.jpg|Setsuna episode 26 title card F0002126 4a78c101de0b0.jpg|Setsuna in the second eyecatch. Img_665254_42215080_4.jpg|Altered Setsuna FPC episode 42 tittle.jpg|Setsuna in the sunset PrecureDx3(HikariNozomiMaiMikiSetsuna).png|(From left to right) Hikari, Nozomi, Mai, Miki and Setsuna. Mikilovebukisetsuna1501.jpg|Setsuna stares at the girls 1293950558356.jpg|Setsuna looks at the girls Setsuna & Love.jpg|Setsuna and Love CSetsuna.jpg|Setsuna cries out of happiness NSetsuna.jpg|Setsuna revealed to be from Labyrinth BSetsuna.jpg|Setsuna blushing SSetsuna1.jpg|Setsuna laughs YSetsuna.jpg|Setsuna in school SSetsuna.jpg|Setsuna smiles widely MSetsuna.jpg|Setsuna looks in the mirror and notices red clothing SetsunaL.jpg|Setsuna looking at the town 732831_320.jpg|Setsuna playing tennis Tumblr_m45peh7Jlb1r444njo1_500.png|Setsuna with Inori 158211.jpg|Love introducing Setsuna to Miyuki setsuna worried about her past.jpg|Setsuna worried about her past 158210.jpg|Setsuna with Lucky setsuna and love at the candy store.jpg|Setsuna and Love Cure Passion Passion's first appearance.jpg|Cure Passion appears for the first time Curepassion4.jpg|''The scarlet heart is the proof of happiness, Ripened fresh, Cure Passion!'' Curepassion6.jpg|Cure Passion's introductory stance Passion holding the Passion Harp.png|Cure Passion about to use Happiness Hurricane. Passion about to perform Happiness Hurricane.jpg|Passion about to perform Happiness Hurricane Passion is sad.jpg|Passion is sad Passion is serious.jpg|Passion is serious Passion threatens Westar.jpg|Passion threatens Westar Passion blocking an attack.jpg|Passion blocking an attack Passion.PNG|Cure Passion while performing Lucky Clover Grand Finale fpvol36-peach-passion01.jpg|Peach & Passion about to attack together Passions.jpg|Passion running Sorceress Passion.jpg|Passion dodges Passion smiles at Westar.jpg|Passion smiles at Westar APassionFights.jpg|Cure Angel (Passion) fights PassionMoebius.jpg|Cure Angel (Passion) looking at Moebius cure rainbow passion.png|Cure Rainbow Passion Passion_watching_in_terror.png|Passion watching in horror Passion is ready to attack.jpg|Passion is ready to attack Smiling Angel Cure Passion.jpg|Smiling Angel Cure Passion Cure Passion in NS2.png|Cure Passion in New Stage 2 Passion And Beat NS2.png|Cure Passion along with Cure Beat in New Stage 2 Friends of The Heart 10th_anniversary_Passion.jpg|Passion celebrating the 10th anniversary of Pretty Cure Cure Passion Battling the Multiple Miden's.jpg|Cure Passion battling the multiple Midens in HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Memories Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! Category:Image Galleries Category:Gallery